


Patience

by joeyrz



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired as a response to CoE, but doesn't really mention anything of CoE. Dr. Who: Gridlock

"You are not alone."

His last warning, his last secret. It had taken him so long. He'd waited so long, it was almost impossible to count. His life had never been linear, bouncing back and forwards through time for as long as he had been able to. Until age finally - finally - caught up with him, his body shriveling, becoming useless. Bones and skin to be cast aside as millenniums' worth of knowledge and memories adapted his mind, his head and brain. His telepathic abilities increasing as time went on. And time went on. He still grew older, wiser, calmer. He'd learned, mostly the hard way, to accept the fate that life had bestowed on him. He'd learned that everything, every single life, every single event was connected. Time was a fine spider's web, a spiral connected, where fine strands connected and joined events together, the one before needing the one after and vice versa.

Years went by like finicky water, dripping slowly, drop by drop, or rushing by madly, crashing waves and roaring storms.

He'd waited. He'd been patient. He'd learned long ago, long before The Doctor first found him again, not knowing him, what role he'd had to play. He'd learned long ago why the TARDIS had blessed him (cursed him) with such a long life. A spider's web. Fragile and strong, easily destroyed by a careless hand, surviving wind and rain to serve it's purpose.

He did his part, took his last breath. He slipped away, never to come back again, content - hoping his patience would be rewarded. Hoping to hear those Welsh vowels again.

End


End file.
